


The Girl People Write Songs About

by strongestdecoy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongestdecoy/pseuds/strongestdecoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painted Lady is just a step up from being a garage band. And while Korra feels lucky to even be able to play with her best friends, she's begun to think her life has reached a plateau. That is until she sets eyes on their usual club's new bartender - who Korra can tell in much more than just a pretty face. She can feel that this girl is about to make her life a bit more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl People Write Songs About

She dreamed of a day where they would be able to play at a venue that wasn’t foggy with cigarette smoke and bad lighting. But until that day came, Painted Lady played at the Fog (which was a very appropriate name for the club) every other weekend. 

Korra couldn’t say she wasn’t bless. She got to play her music with her best friends. She would be selfish if she asked for more – especially considering everything she went through to even get here. Just being able to play at all was a blessing. And it didn’t hurt that they had actual fans in the audience every week. She even somehow managed to get her own fanclub – a group of about 20 that came every single week without fail and waited after the show to talk with her. She had to say that at this point, they were probably more like a group of obsessive friends than fans. 

After their last song, they thanked the audience and gathered their equipment before descending the stage. A small sigh left her lips as she walked down the miniature staircase.

“You did great tonight.” Opal praised with a smile. 

She smiled back at the short haired bassist. “Thanks. You too. You’re really starting to pick up on the songs now.” 

Opal joined the band only a couple of months ago. Before then, the band had only had temporary, stand in bassists whenever they played. They were getting pretty desperate for someone permanent when Opal showed up and offered to join the band. She said it was because she liked their vibe, but Korra had a feeling she was liking someone’s vibe, in particular. 

“She’s right! You can practically play them all without sheet music anymore. Soon it’ll feel like you’ve been in the band since the beginning.” Bolin added, to which Opal blushed and smiled. 

Korra herself really didn’t understand how the drummer was that blind. It was obvious to everyone how Opal felt – though she would never be able to understand the girl’s attraction to him. But then again, Bolin and Mako were practically like her own brothers. Given, she had that short period where she convinced herself she was straight and dated Mako, but they liked to forget that ever happened. 

“Hey. Guys. Have you checked out the new bartender?” Mako asked with a grin as he nudged Korra and nodded over to the counter. 

She hadn’t before. She had been focused on her performance. And from her position center stage, it was kind of difficult for her to see much.  
But Korra could tell with a single glance… She was definitely her type. 

She looked delicate. Pale skin and beautiful black hair that was pulled back into a loose pony tail. Plump red painted lips. But when she looked up… Korra could see fire in those green eyes and knew right away that she was anything but delicate. 

A grin rose to her own lips. 

“No… No, no, no. You have that… that Korra look.” Mako said grumpily. 

“What ‘Korra look’. It’s my face. It’s always a ‘Korra’ look.”

“No. That look you get when you’re about to pounce. I can tell, and I won’t allow it! I saw her first!” 

Korra scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Like you would even be able to get her to so much as talk to you, much less go out on a date with you. And even then, it wouldn’t be long before I managed to seduce her. You know you don’t stand a chance.”

“You know she’s right, Mako. Remember what happened with the last girl… And the girl before that… And then there was that girl that only started dating you so she could get closer to Korra..” 

“I get it, Bolin!” 

Korra could only laugh. “Go ahead, Mako. Give it a shot. I’ll let you talk to her the entire night without saying a word to her myself. Let’s see who gets her number.” She challenged with a smirk. 

“Fine. Challenge accepted.” 

As he walked off, Mako seemed fairly confident in winning their little challenge. He seemed to forget that Korra was… well, Korra. She was a force to be reckoned with in all aspects that she put actual effort into. And this girl was definitely worth the extra effort. 

“Are you sure about this? I mean, Mako seems to have the upper hand here if you can’t say a word to her.” Opal commented. She was right. In any other situation, Mako would have the upper hand. He was able to talk to the bartender. Flirt with her verbally and flaunt the fact that he was the lead guitarist in a bad. Girls always seemed to eat that shit up.  
But Opal didn’t know Korra like the two brothers did. 

“There are other ways to communicate aside from just verbal language, Opal.” Korra responded with a confident smirk. 

She let Mako have fifteen minutes of the bartender’s undivided attention while she watched from the back of the crowd. The girl so far didn’t seem to not like him, but she wasn’t at the point of actually liking him yet, either. She seemed to still be considering him. 

She could see him struggling a bit as he competed for her attention. After all, they weren’t the only ones in the club with eyes. Anyone could see the bartender was beautiful and everyone made an attempt to get even a second of her time. 

Korra glanced down at her watch and decided it was about time for the real game to begin. She looked up at the bartender and caught her gaze, a small grin raising to her lips as she moved toward the bar. Their eyes stayed locked, both fighting each other and challenging the other to look away first. 

Once she reached the bar, it was Korra who broke contact first. Not because she was too intimidated by the girl’s gaze. But because she had someone else in front of her to turn her attention to. In the back of her mind, she was smirking. Because she knew the girl was still watching with curiosity as Korra leaned in to place her order with the other bartender that was working that night – a nameless girl who seemed more than willing to serve Korra in more ways than what her job entitled. 

“Your performance was really great. I always look forward to whenever you guys play,” the girl stated with a smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Korra smiled back at her, though she was still conscious of the beauty that was beside her on the other side of the bar. “Thanks. We’re lucky to have such a gorgeous fan such as yourself.” Sure, it was cheesy. Korra knew damn well that it was. But the pink tint that rose to the girl’s cheeks was why she said it. 

“Wh-what can I get you to drink?” The girl was more visibly flustered than before. Korra was sure that when she came back with her drink, there would be a number and a name scribbled on the napkin. She would bet tonight’s pay on it. 

“Just a Corona would be nice, sweetie.” 

“No prob-“ 

“You know what,” she was suddenly cut off by her fellow bartender. “We ran out of Coronas up here, so you’d have to go to the back and grab a case. Why don’t you go serve the man over there? He asked for you specifically. I’ll take care of this.” Korra definitely hadn’t been expecting the raven haired beauty to step in on their little exchange. She wasn’t expecting to have any kind of interaction with her until much later. 

It was certainly not according to plan, but Korra wasn’t complaining in the least. It was difficult for her to hold back her triumphant grin. From the way things were looking, this game was going to end much sooner than she had anticipated. And from the glares she could feel being shot at her from Mako’s direction, he knew it too.  
The girl looked slightly annoyed but still nodded, giving one last glance to Korra before she made her way to the other end of the counter as instructed. 

She was tossed a look from her bartender of interest. For the first time in a while, Korra had some trouble deciphering what the look meant. She assured herself that it must have meant something good. Why else would she have butted in, after all? 

When she returned, she wrapped the club’s signature red napkin around the bottle and handed it off to Korra. “Here you go. Sorry for the wait.” 

Staying true to the conditions of the game, Korra merely tilted her bottle as a show of thanks before she turned around to leave the bar. Of course, not before she threw a victorious smirk in Mako’s direction. 

Because when she looked down on the napkin, digits written in black sharpie were as clear as day. And she had obviously won the challenge. 

She headed back to her original spot where Bolin and Opal were still entertaining themselves. And by that, she meant Opal was listening with hearts in her eyes while Bolin shared stories of the band’s earlier misadventures. 

When she sat at the table with the two, Bolin paused his storytelling and looked up at her. “Back already? What? Did Mako manage to get her number before you got there?” 

Korra peeled the damp napkin from the bottle and shook her head as she set it down on the table. “When does Mako ever manage to beat me?” 

“I don’t know what the hell you did, but you weren’t playing fair!” Mako said bitterly as he joined the group. 

“What do you mean I didn’t play fair?! I never said a word to her!” Korra defended. She was honestly amused. She loved nothing more than to see Mako getting heated over such trivial things. “You just don’t know how to approach women.” 

At that, Mako scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Me?! Not know how to approach women?!!! You know, before you came out I was pulling girls left and right. You’re just… A cock-blocker. A giant cock-blocker.”

Korra busted out into laughter, throwing her head back and clutching onto her Corona. “A cock-blocker?! I can’t imagine how much that must wound your pride that your biggest cock-blocker is a lesbian.” 

“Yea, well! Just! Shut up! You won anyway so…” he muttered, taking a bitter swig of his beer. 

Bolin reached over the table to give Korra a high five. “Of course she won! She’s like… a master or something. I can’t believe you actually got her number without even talking to her.” He reached out and grabbed the napkin from the table, grinning at the numbers that were written. 

Korra watched him inspect the numbers, thinking at first that he was relishing in the moment with her. But then she saw his brows furrow and his stare practically burn a whole through the paper. 

“You look like you’re trying to unlock the Da Vinci Code. Why are you staring at it so hard?” Korra asked with a raised brow. 

“This number… looks familiar. Like I’ve called it before…” Bolin mumbled loud enough for them all to hear. 

They all raised a brow – Opal probably the most concerned out of all of them. “W-what?” She asked, her voice much higher than Korra had ever heard before. 

“Bolin, that’s impossible. No offense but if I couldn’t even get her number, I doubt you would have been able to.” Mako said to his brother. And though it was a bit harsh, it was mostly true. It took a special kind of person to fall under Bolin’s charms. That bartender definitely wasn’t one of them. 

“No, no. I mean, I don’t think this is her number.” Bolin clarified, to which Korra scoffed and reached out to confiscate the napkin. 

“Of course it’s her number! I’ve never been given a bogus number before in my life. I saw the way she was looking at me, I’m not stu-“ 

“Thank you for calling Pizza Hut, can I take your order?” 

The group went silent and all eyes turned to the phone that was being held in Bolin’s hand. Korra’s eyes read off the numbers that were on the screen in her head and then looked down at the napkin in her hand. 

Sure enough… It was the same number. 

“Shit,” she cussed under her breath. 

Without missing a beat, Mako erupted into laughter behind her, bending over and clutching onto his stomach with his free hand. “She gave you… the number to A PIZZA PLACE!!! OH MY GOD!!! THAT’S AMAZING!!” 

While in any other situation Korra would have found some way to do bodily harm to their guitarist, her eyes were scanning the bar for the bartender. 

A normal person would have gotten the hint and given up. They would have said “to hell with them” and moved on to the next one. 

But like Korra said before; she had never gotten a fake number before. 

And the fact that she got one from this girl made her all the more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this is both my first fic on AO3 and my first Korrasami fic. So I hope I'm doing them justice. Feel free to leave comments telling me what you think so far and/or any suggestions.


End file.
